The use of virtual machines is growing. Backup of data associated with virtual machines may be more important as more applications are now hosted on virtual machines. Certain types of volumes may not be visible to a process backing up data on a virtual machine. For example, if a disk of a virtual machine is configured as an independent mode virtual disk, it may be excluded from snapshots of the virtual machine or non-snappable. Additionally, raw device mappings which may provide access for a virtual machine to a raw device or a Logical Unit Number (LUN) may not be included in snapshots (i.e., may be non-snappable) and/or backups. Thus, application data stored on non-snappable volumes may be excluded from backup and at risk of loss and/or corruption.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current non-snappable volume management technologies.